


S is for Spell

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	S is for Spell

The museum seem full of people, packed sardines but that doesn't stop Seth Rollins, The future of WWE. Why would Triple H and his wife bring Seth bring then?

As always, Seth is not a happy camper and bored. While stretching, he hit something with his hand, but he didn't know what it is but he can felt it,

Seth's body begin to shrink, confused and shock he screamed out, "Triple H!" The bearded older man ran for Seth's aid, his has dropped, Seth is shrunk to a young child but his half bleach hair is still there.

"Is that your child there, sir?" Ask a woman, then Seth froze.


End file.
